I Want You
by indiefaggot
Summary: For Ca Choel. A story about Ianto and Owen after Jack left in Series 1, Review if you think that I should continue with this.
1. Chapter 1

I. Want. You.

Dedicated to Ca Choel- I've messed you around too much so I hope this makes up for it. Thank you for all the great RP.

Owen couldn't remember the details of how they got there. All he remembered was heat, lust and passion flowing through his body to fuel the soft touches and kisses that turned into heated, messy ones that led to something more. However, he was lying there in Ianto's small flat, his body pressed up against the younger man's, an arm thrown across his waist. His hand tangled in the short black hair, revelling in how soft it felt beneath his palm. Owen loved how Ianto looked in the low light of the room and allowed his mind to wander to what had happened that night.

It had been freezing cold in Cardiff bay when the four of us had finished in the hub and left together through the tourist office. Gwen and Tosh had walked back to Toshiko's car, after they had offered to give me and Ianto a lift home too. Ianto had politely declined, saying that he lived in the opposite direction and that he would be worried about the two girls having to drive all the way back. He tried to mask the pain that filled his blue eyes but failed. I remembered that if Jack was here, then Ianto wouldn't be leaving the home until later. I told Gwen that I would walk Ianto home just in case.

The two of us walked along the bay in silence, the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks and the harsh breeze whipping around us, filled my ears.

"Do you miss him?" I asked softly stepping slightly closer to him.

Ianto chewed his lip and I could tell he was holding back the tears that were forming in his eyes. "Yes." He croaked out wiping a tear from his cheek. "It's unbearable." Ianto shivered and I noticed that he was just wearing a shirt and a waistcoat. I put an arm around his shoulders and hugged him softly.

"I know, Ianto." I soothed, rubbing his back.

"It's like there's a big hole inside me and whenever someone mentions him or something reminds me of him- I get closer to falling in." He whispered holding onto me and sobbing into my shoulder.

"He doesn't deserve you, Ianto." I paused sincerity obvious in my voice. "Hell, I don't think anyone deserves you. Not Jack or Lisa or Me." The last word slipped out of my mouth before I had time to stop. I pulled away slightly and looked into his eyes. "You don't need Jack. If you did then he'd be here... like I am."

I studied Ianto's expression softly. His eyes were red from the crying, he bit his bottom lip softly as his eyes ghosted over me. It was like he was seeing me for the first time. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against mine. I kissed him back softly, holding onto his waist and willing him not to stop. He broke away for a second to look up at me through hooded eyes.

"You're not him..." Ianto whispered, I felt my heart sink. "Thank God." He smiled and kissed me back roughly. I returned the kiss quickly and noticed that it was slowly getting more heated.

"Ianto." I murmured on his lips, "Lets get into the warm." Ianto nodded and we walked the short distance to his flat. "I didn't know you lived this close to Torchwood?"

"Well, you've got to be close, I mean..." He stopped and bit his lip.

I knew what he was trying to say. He had to be that close- for Jack. I pushed the thought from my mind and watched as Ianto fumbled for the keyhole. He pushed the old, wooden door open and stepped inside, grabbing my hand and pulling me through into a silent hallway. We walked up the stairs quickly and as we reached the top I noticed the door in front of us. I pushed the Welshman against it roughly and kissed him again, making sure that he was just as eager as I was to continue. His kisses were making me melt as he gripped my waist and pulled me closer to his body. I pulled away long enough for him to open the door and stepped inside throwing off my jacket and reattaching our lips together.

"Bedroom?" He suggested breathlessly tugging me towards the small box room without need for my response. He pushed me down onto the bed and I bit my lip, loving that I had underestimated his forcefulness. I grabbed his waist and pulled him down too kissing him but letting him remain dominant.

I flipped us over after a few seconds of his teasing. I looked down into his blue eyes and it was like a switch flicked off in my head. This was wrong and I was taking advantage.

"I can't do this." I whispered putting a hand on his cheek. "Not that I don't want to; but I'm taking advantage of you."

"You're not taking advantage. I want it. I want you." Ianto whined his body moving underneath mine to attempt to make me take back what I said.

Ianto had finally agreed to not going any further that night and had stood up and stripped to his boxers climbing under the sheets and looking up at a yawning Owen. Owen had smiled softly, "I'll go now, Sweetheart."

Ianto faked confusion. "I want you to come sleep with me, no funny business- I swear?" Owen nodded and took off his remaining clothes leaving him in a pair of black boxers. He looked uncomfortable as he slid in beside Ianto. Owen wrapped an arm around the Welshman's waist and kissed him softly as he drifted off to sleep.

When Ianto woke up under Owen's gaze, he blushed slightly but pulled the Medic down for a kiss.

"I meant what I said Owen- I. Want. You."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I really apologise for that damn thing called life getting in the way :/

I was shocked to hear his voice so sure and sober in the morning but for him to say that was a bit of a shock. I flinched when he kissed me at first, thinking about Jack or Lisa or Katie or Diane or any random reason to not be doing this but then his tongue trailed along my bottom lip and I couldn't help but to fall for him- hoping that he was ready to catch me. I put a hand on his waist and scooted closer to his body, kissing him with all of the sense that I had left. A strong metallic sound rang out in the little room followed by a soft hum of a vibration.

Ianto pulled away for a second, "I should get that." he said hurriedly turning to his phone and looking at the message on his screen. He sighed and placed the phone back on the bedside table before turning back to me and pressing his lips on to mine again.

"Wow, wait, who was it?" I said as his lips trailed off to latch on to my ear.

"Only Gwen." Ianto replied into my neck, his hands travelling lower impatiently.

"Who did you want it to be Ianto?" I removed his lips from my neck and pushed him away softly.

"No one." His voice hitched as he spoke and he looked down to avoid my gaze.

I pushed off of the bed and grabbed the pile of clothes on the floor, pulling the trousers on and walking into the living room, pulling on last night's shirt. I tried to ignore the pain in my chest and got to the front door before Ianto caught up.

"I'm sorry, I wanted him to be back." He whispered grabbing onto my arm, I turned to face him seeing his eyes water as I looked into his tired eyes. "You can't tell me that there wasn't any anonymous shags when Diane left?"

"I don't want to be your anonymous shag, Ianto, you mean more to me than that."

"You mean more than that to me too, Owen- please another shot? We'd be good for eachother." Ianto whispered putting his arms around my neck and locking me in position. "Besides I could make it up to you?" He ground his hips into my own and I shuddered before any rational thoughts came to mind.

"Let's just talk." I said putting an arm around his waist and leading him to the little couch. I sat down and let his head rest on my chest. He was so beautiful, a contrast of black hair against his soft pale skin and ice cold blue eyes.

"What are you thinking?" He whispered running his fingers through my own, deep in thought himself. "Your heart's racing and you're so warm, you're nothing like him. You're so different, I..."

"I don't want to be compared to Jack." I felt his body flinch in my arms like he was wounded by the simple name and soothed his shoulders as his body went limp again. "Look at what he's done to Yan? He was a complete idiot for doing this to you, for leaving you and hurting you so badly. I would never do that to you. Never. If I ever had the chance to be with you, I would not waste it- at all. You're so special and I've never realised it so much before because you were his property, not you're own. I want you to be free of it- before we go any further." I felt my head try to catch up as the words spilled out of my mouth. I ran a hand through his easy, bed hair and smiled softly as the remnants of hair gel from the previous day make my hand slightly sticky.

"I'm not his anymore. He's gone and I don't need him anymore as long as I have you." Ianto said softly almost to himself.

"I'll be here. As long as you need me or put up with me." I said squeezing him tightly and kissing his head. "But I need to get home and showered before work. See you there?"

"Yeah, but hold on..." He grabbed onto my arm, pulling himself up to a standing position as I stood up too. He wrapped his arms around my neck cautiously and leaned in to kiss me. It was soft and sweet and gentle. Perfect.

"See you at work." I smiled walking out of the front door to his apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was weird- no, it was natural, which was weird. Time passed in a blur; behind those deep blue eyes held something more, we spent nights cuddled up on the sofa yet Ianto was the one that suggested to go out, drink, dance. On nights out, I followed him around, grabbing his waist as we hit the bars, he transformed when we were out, like the quiet Welshman was someone else when the moon was high. In the morning I'd wake up and see a different side of him. He'd wake up and look around timidly, like he never really knew where he was.

"You should really know where you are by now, you stay here enough." I joked one morning, pulling him closer to me and stroking the skin on his pale arm. He laughed and turned to face me, kissing my lips softly before burying his face into my shoulder. It was nice, everything was.

Slowly, the name 'Captain Jack Harkness' caused no pain for Ianto, when Gwen brought him up at work; he would move closer to me yet showed no evidence of this to the others. Of course the team had learnt of our relationship early on and really there was no reason to hide it. Toshiko had taken a while to get used to the idea of me and Ianto but she'd come round, infact we'd gotten closer because of it. I liked this world, of course there were still aliens on the loose and battles to fight but coming home with a Chinese and a handsome Ianto Jones made everything better.

"We better get going." Ianto sighed, attempting to get up. I rolled him over, pinning his arms above his head, I smiled mischievously- leaning down to kiss his lips before whispering in his ear.

"We have some time."

When we finally turned into work, late- by Gwen's standards, Ianto grabbed my hand, lacing our fingers together and making me smile. "So, what are we doing tonight? We could go see a film or go down to the bar on the high street?"

"Why don't we rent a movie? And just cuddle up on the sofa?" I asked wondering what had come over me lately.

"Sure, okay get thinking about the film and I'll decide on the takeaway." I liked this Ianto, he was confident and beautiful. His smile lit up his face, his eyes especially and I couldn't help but kiss him quickly as we entered the hub. I could tell something was different from the moment we entered through the travel shop, Ianto flicked the switch for the door and rejoined my side, a voice carried up at that moment. A laugh, an accent, one I'd dreaded to return. Ianto's eyes flickered to mine, I scanned my face for my reaction and I kept my eyes cool and my jaw locked. When we hit the hub, Ianto's hand dropped from mine, I shot him a desperate look as he stood neutral and smiled at the American.

"Sir, I'm glad you're back." His eyes met Jack's and the look of intimacy that was exchanged was too much.

"Jack." I grunted, heading to the medical bay with my best pokerface.

**Let me know if you want another update:D**

**Glad to be back.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It wasn't obvious. Hidden behind barriers, shielded from his feelings but it was there. The look that passed between them had not been something small, not two lost acquaintances, not two lost friends even. My mind stung with images and words involving MY Ianto, he was mine now- why should I share him? Or worse... lose him.

I made myself busy, testing some samples with no real interest in Weevils or Aliens at this moment in time.

"Right! Ianto, coffee. I've missed those talented hands." I gritted my teeth and tightened my grip on the scalpel that proved to be an awful distraction. "Gwen, Tosh- fill me in, 10 minutes. Owen!" I looked to busy myself and knocked over the Petri dish onto the floor, a calloused hand picked it up and examined the dish with cool eyes. "You know I did this at school, Ha, who am I kidding." His eyes fixed on me as he threw the dish onto the table. "I wasn't expecting a welcome party but 'Oh Jack, I've missed you Jack' would do. Meeting room, 10 minutes, no excuses. Now where is my wonderful welsh boy."

"Jack-" I almost growled, turning away as soon as the name passed my lips. "Nothing." I was ready to tell him, ready to flaunt our relationship to him but my lips betrayed me. I would wait until Ianto came to give me his famous coffee and confront him then. I couldn't jump to conclusions, maybe Ianto was telling him about us and everything would go almost back to normal.

I heard the whir and whiz of the torchwood equipment as my patience started to slip. 2 minutes...4 minutes...6 minutes, anger started to boil as I headed towards the coffee machine- I had no intention of confronting him, I just needed to be calmed down. When my search of the coffee area was less than fruitful, I looked directly up at Jack's office. On impulse, I stormed up the stairs hoping that I'd be wrong, my hand hesitated on the door; not knowing if I'd want to see what was on the other side. I pushed the door open forcefully taking a deep breath but...nothing.

Jack sat his desk, he looked up at my intrusion and laughed "Finally, Owen, I thought you'd got boring. Ah, Ianto, your beautiful coffee! Not too bad yourself either." He winked, directing it behind me. I turned around to face an angry Ianto, not that it was apparent to Jack. He pushed past me, taking his coffee and taking a sip, Ianto said nothing. He gave me one last look and departed. "My god I missed that ass." Jack added with a noise of appreciation, he then turned his attention back to me. "Is there a problem, Owen?"

"No." I grunted, leaving his office, I turned back to see his expression. It was a mixture of confusion and arrogance yet somewhere in there I thought I saw a slight smirk. Did he know?

Ianto confronted me after the meeting, I'd retired to the medical bay in the hope that no-one bothered me after the meeting with Jack. It was the normal, laughter, talking and slight updates about the Cardiff riff. I tidied away alien micro-organisms and carpet samples dotted with Alien blood.

"Owen." Ianto said coolly, he looked at me with hurt in his eyes, a slight sense of anger stiffened his jaw.

"So, I was thinking Pizza for dinner I mean the riff's been quiet so we haven't had it in a while so-" I rambled hoping we could still curl up on the sofa and go back to normal. I could hear the calling of 'Goodbyes' from the hub as the others left, Gwen to Rhys, Toshiko was going out, Jack was well, spending nights however he spent them.

He interrupted me, his voice highlighting his anger, a tone I had not heard before, at least, not since Lisa. "Do you really think I can just ignore the fact that you don't trust me enough? That you thought I'd run back to Jack as soon as he got back?"

"Well, it wouldn't exactly be out of character now would it, Ianto." My tone was bitter but I couldn't help it. I'd let him in but I was not prepared to show him how I felt right now.

"That's out of order."

"Yeah, it was Ianto please, let's go back to mine, I'm sorry for not trusting you."

"No, Owen, look I'm going home." He walked away from my calling of his name, I leant back against the wall before getting angry and kicking at some metallic objects in one corner of the med-bay. I wasn't angry at Ianto, I was angry at Jack and mainly myself.

_Well done, Owen, you've done a great job of fucking it all up. Again. _


End file.
